Mornings With Her
by kath0410
Summary: "It was a beautiful sight to see, but even more enchanting was Quinn's hazel eyes and the way they gazed hungrily at her body that was wrapped up in the sheets. As though Quinn wanted to take her sweet time in peeling them off her body, like opening a Christmas present and delighting in the object being slowly revealed." Where Rachel wakes up to the feel of Quinn's lips and fingers


_I slowly wake_

_As day is dawning,_

_To fingertips_

_And lips imploring_

_The sheets against my skin,_

_He says,_

_Like wrapping paper_

_On Christmas morning_

_-Lang Leav_

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping, the feel of gentle fingertips and soft lips grazing her skin slowly brought Rachel out of her deep slumber. Down went those fingers, raking and caressing her bare skin, greedy to touch every part of her; even though they have, many times before. A light giggle squirmed its way out of her lips as she feels the person's warm breath tickling the back of her ear, soft hands teasing her legs. With a content sigh, she rolled over and was met with bright and beautiful hazel eyes. Honey golden tresses flowed down the hazel-eyed angel's face, curtaining her shoulders, the ends barely covering her bare chest.<p>

Silken sheets were wrapped protectively around their naked bodies, caressing their warm skin and rustling with every movement that they made. Rachel smiled and burrowed into Quinn's chest, her arms wrapping around her lover's waist as she listened to the strong and steady heartbeat pounding against her chest. Pale hands wandered down her back, nails grazing her spine and dimples.

With a soft sigh, Rachel keened into Quinn's touch, a small moan building up in her throat as their breasts rubbed together. It was mornings like these that Rachel loved the most; waking up with Quinn's lips and hands roaming across her body without a care in the world. There was only the two of them, nestled safely in the comfort of the bubble that they trapped themselves in, without anyone else intruding on the moments that they shared together.

Here, in the peace and quiet that Quinn's dormitory room held; a sharp contrast to the hustle and bustle of New York that could be heard from Rachel's bedroom window. As much as Rachel loved New York and all its lively noise, nothing else could compare to the silence of Quinn's bedroom as they lay together and basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking without the unwelcome noises of cars honking and screeching across the asphalt. Where it was only Quinn's moans that Rachel could hear as their bodies tangled together on the bed.

"Beautiful," Quinn husked out, hand resting above Rachel's thigh and tracing lazy circles around the flushed skin.

Rachel blushed and buried her face further into Quinn's chest, feeling it rumble as the blonde let out a low and throaty chuckle.

Outside, everything was white. The windows of Quinn's room, the trees, the ground – everything was covered in snow. It was a beautiful sight to see, but even more enchanting was Quinn's hazel eyes and the way they gazed hungrily at her body that was wrapped up in the sheets. As though Quinn wanted to take her sweet time in peeling them off her body, like opening a Christmas present and delighting in the object being slowly revealed.

And just like any other mornings, Rachel had a feeling that things were going to head in that direction. Every morning that she was with Quinn, she would wake to the feel of lips dragging across her spine, with pale and slender fingers running across her sides. And ever so slowly, Quinn would start to strip the sheets off her body, her hazel eyes following the expanse of skin that would be revealed. Down, down, down her gaze would go, until Rachel could feel the heat in between her legs and the quiver in her stomach as Quinn stared at her with hunger and love.

Quinn loved to tease her, especially on lazy mornings like these when there was no work waiting for them to finish. Rachel by nature was an impatient person, a sharp contrast to Quinn's calmness and need to take things slow.

What was it that Quinn said during high school? _Now remember, it's all about the teasing and not the pleasing_.

A light laughter erupted from Rachel's lips as the words echoed in her mind. Oh, how true it was. Quinn absolutely loved to tease her, but the pleasure those fingers brought as they pumped inside of her definitely made up for the teasing.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked, an eyebrow arched in amusement as her movements stilled.

"I was just thinking about our high school selves," Rachel explained, a grin forming on her lips.

"Really? And what's so funny about that?" Quinn asked, hazel eyes filled with curiosity.

"You were such a tease back then. You and your Cheerios uniform… Oh my goodness," Rachel laughed, remembering how she so badly wanted to tear off the tempting red-and-white uniform off of her lover.

"Speak for yourself," Quinn retorted. "Do you have any idea how tempting your skirts were? I swear that I've never seen skirts as short as those. Add to that the knee-high socks that you wore!"

"Mmhmm, those skirts must be _really short_ for me to have been able to tempt the president of the Celibacy club," Rachel purred seductively.

"And _that _is exactly the reason why I quit. Now, look where we are," Quinn laughed softly, eyes reminiscent and expression filled with love.

"I know," Rachel breathed out, a shy smile gracing her lips as Quinn looked at her with wonder in her hazel eyes. "And I think it's perfect."

Rachel watched as Quinn's smile grew wider, eyes twinkling with joy and crinkles forming at the sides. Having Quinn look at her with all the love in the world took all the breath out of Rachel's lungs, leaving her unable to speak and form any words in her mind.

Quinn always had that effect on her; just one look with those hazel eyes, and she was gone. As much as she loved to talk, with Quinn, she doesn't feel the need to fill every silence with words. She was perfectly content to enjoy the silence with Quinn by her side, able to enjoy the feel of her lover's arms around her waist as they lay still in bed.

Again, Rachel felt Quinn's hands roaming across her body, another moan making itself known as fingertips grazed her nipples. Quinn smiled and slowly peeled off the sheets, and Rachel bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. As the sheets were tugged down, Quinn kissed the skin that was exposed along the way. Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn's warm lips pressing deliciously against her skin, mapping every part of her body.

As the sheets were finally pulled off of her, Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes raked reverently over her form. Spreading her legs, she allowed Quinn to settle in between them and smiled as her lover leaned towards her. Wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, Rachel brought her in for a slow kiss, sighing at the feel of soft lips moving against her own. Parting her lips, Rachel coaxed Quinn's tongue inside her mouth, moaning as their tongues slid together.

Quinn's hands moved toward her breasts, flicking and rolling the hardening nipples with delicate movements. Sighing breathily, Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and started rocking up, feeling their cores touch each other. With a barely audible groan, Quinn pulled away and started to lick her way down Rachel's neck.

Rachel sighed and tangled her fingers in silky golden locks as she felt Quinn's tongue lave all over her breasts, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable sensations that tingled across her skin. Quinn's touch was like electricity; sending jolts after jolts of pleasure across her body with each graze of her fingernails against her bare skin.

Lower lip tucked in between her teeth, Rachel watched as Quinn's head moved south of her body, teeth and tongue dragging against her skin in the most intimate of ways. She could feel the moisture form in between her legs; begging to be licked away by Quinn's tongue. Quinn nipped all over her stomach, causing Rachel's breath to hitch and a throaty moan to erupt from her lips.

Slowly and teasingly, Quinn's fingers tweaked Rachel's body like a fine-tuned instrument. And her body was an instrument for only Quinn to play, to touch, and to pleasure. The sheer intimacy of early morning lovemaking never failed to get to Rachel, especially with the way the sunlight shone through the windows and giving Quinn's pale skin a radiant glow.

Most days, Rachel still couldn't believe how blessed she was to have the opportunity to see Quinn lay herself bare to her, both physically and emotionally. That no one would ever have the chance to see Quinn like this; naked in their bed and making love to them.

This is the one thing that Rachel would never throw away, one that she wouldn't trade for anything else. Not even for Broadway.

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's warm tongue flick against her folds, resisting the urge to buck against her love's face. Looking down, she locked gazes with Quinn, watching as she planted small kisses on her mound. Moaning softly, Rachel spread her legs further, inviting Quinn to taste her further.

But instead of latching her mouth on her sex, Quinn opted to kiss and bite her inner thighs. Rachel groaned and threw her head back, rolling her eyes playfully as Quinn chuckled. She would never admit it out loud, but she liked the way that Quinn took her sweet time with her. The way Quinn needed to explore every part of her body over and over again, even though they've made love more than a few times in the past. It was beautiful and tender, and Rachel wanted nothing more.

Finally, Quinn licked her again, more broadly this time. Rachel moaned and gripped the sheets, her body flush with desire as Quinn's tongue stroked deftly against her folds. Hips rising up, Rachel started to roll her hips, desperate for more friction. The ache between her legs grew stronger and her arousal started to border on painful.

Groaning loudly, Rachel tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair and bucked her hips, a shriek tearing through her lips as she felt Quinn's tongue enter her. The feel of Quinn's tongue thrusting in and out of her tight heat sent sparks of arousal throughout her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the sheer pleasure of it. Quinn alternated between thrusting into her and suckling on her clit, just the way Rachel wanted it.

With short gasps, Rachel thrust her hips, feeling the tip of Quinn's tongue swirling around her inner folds. Quinn hummed and languidly stroked her clit with her tongue, driving Rachel to the brink of her impending orgasm. And with one harsh suck on her clit, Rachel fell apart with a loud scream, feeling her cum gush out of her core.

Chest heaving, Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, waiting until her body stopped trembling. Feeling Quinn crawl up her body, she opened her eyes and smiled lazily.

"Hey, beautiful," Quinn husked, her chin soaked with Rachel's cum.

Rachel blushed and giggled, pulling Quinn in for a tender kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue, her fingertips brushing against her lover's jaw.

"Your turn, Quinn," Rachel smiled softly as she sat up.

"Can we do it together?" Quinn requested as she cupped Rachel's face.

Nodding her agreement, Rachel moved closer to Quinn and slipped her fingers in between her legs. Rachel moaned at the abundance of wetness that she found and started to stroke Quinn's slit gently. Taking Quinn's hand, she guided it in between her own legs and smiled. Slowly, they stroked each other with their fingers, small mewls making themselves known.

Glancing at each other, they nodded and slipped two fingers in each other, both gasping at the sudden intrusion. They rocked their hips forward, breasts rubbing and nipples grazing as they pumped their fingers. Rachel listened to Quinn's moans as they escalated, curling and pumping her fingers inside her lover's soaked and tight heat. Her own moans grew louder as she felt Quinn's fingers rubbing deliciously against her walls, fanning her desire and pleasure.

Twisting her finger, Rachel felt her fingertips hit a spongey spot, earning a loud shriek from Quinn. Panting softly, Rachel thrust her hips forward, eager to feel more of Quinn inside of her. They thrust faster and harder, their moans escalating into screams as they begged each other to thrust harder.

With the increased sensitivity due to her previous orgasm, Rachel came first with a loud moan, her juices gushing out of her sex and soaking Quinn's fingers. Panting heavily, she fought hard to keep her eyes open, watching as Quinn's hazel eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted as moans continued to fight their way out of her throat.

"Oh yes, Rachel! Please, make me cum," Quinn begged, hips rocking faster as Rachel pumped her fingers in and out of her lover's heat.

Mouth hanging open, Rachel watched in awe as Quinn started to ride her fingers, breasts bouncing with the force of her thrusts. Sweat trickled down Quinn's forehead, her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on bouncing on Rachel's fingers. Feeling Quinn's walls clench around her fingers, Rachel groaned and quickened her thrusts, and with one final pump, Quinn screamed out her name, and Rachel felt her finger being soaked.

Rachel withdrew her fingers, smiling as Quinn sighed in contentment, her bright hazel eyes slowly starting to open as the tremors stopped. Quinn in her post-orgasmic bliss was beautiful, the afterglow making her skin more radiant. It was a sight that Rachel loved, stealing all the words away from her.

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn murmured, hazel eyes warm and a loving smile gracing her lips.

"I love you, too, Quinn," Rachel answered softly, reaching out her fingers to stroke Quinn's jaw.

Quinn smiled beautifully, bright eyes twinkling as she nuzzled into Rachel's touch. Rachel felt the warmth and joy spread throughout her chest, knowing that there would be more mornings like these. Mornings where she would wake up to Quinn's gentle caress, her love-filled hazel eyes the first thing she would see as soon as she opened her eyes.

Mornings where she was wrapped up in sheets, only for Quinn to slowly unwrap her and think of her as a Christmas present to be loved, even with all her flaws.


End file.
